The Unknown Black
by signedheart
Summary: "All my life I have been hidden away" One shot.


My name is Antlia Tailler. Most people just call me Lia though. I'm 25, a year older than the amazing Harry Potter. Actually I was born exactly one year, three months and two days before him. The boy who had what I longed for, but never knew I existed. He still doesn't know I'm alive, would never know who I am to him even if he did meet me.

I've been kept a secret for far too long. I've been hidden in France, stuck here to never be found out about. Harry may not know who I am, but I do.

I am the unknown Black.

My last name is legally Tailler. A French last name given to me at birth by my French mum. If you saw my mother and I side by side you would never guess we were even related let alone that she was my mum. I look nothing like her or any of that side of the family. My mother was absolutely beautiful. She had long blonde locks that fell pin straight down her back. She also had deep brown eyes and porcelain skin. This was all set on her round little baby face, making her look years younger than she was. Which was probably why people often thought she was a friend of mine.

I on the other hand have dark brown, basically black hair that cascaded down my back in waves. Gray eyes. Not blue eyes, they're gray. Slate gray. My skin was still fair but not as fair as my mother, I still tanned in the summer unlike her. But what really made me look nothing like her was my bone structure. I had a very defined face with no baby fat. That's how I have always been, I'm pretty sure I was born without baby fat.

I didn't look like a Tailler. I looked like my father. I looked like a Black. Not just any black though, the Black that had been ostracized by the rest of his family. My father was _the_ prisoner of Azakaban. And he was the only one to have ever been able to escape that dreadful place. He was known as a traitor, the reason that the Potters were dead. But I knew better, I always had a feeling that everything that was said about him wasn't true. Of course in the end it was discovered that he really was a good guy, not the bastard that everyone made him out to be.

Sirius was his first name. The name of a constellation, just like mine. Even though my mother didn't want me to be a Black she still followed tradition and named me after a constellation. It was practically a law! All the Blacks and similar families had their children named after constellations.

There was another major similarity between us. He was an Animagus. Though I wasn't suppose to know that since he was unregistered, which is kinda illegal. But I did it anyway. Like him I was an unregistered Animagus, I could have registered but I didn't want my mum to find out. She already worried about me too much as it was. My mother never knew. My father's Animagus form was a big black dog. Mine was a silver wolf. I wasn't a werewolf, I didn't change with the moon nor was I a huge part human thing when I changed. Whenever I shape shifted I was a full blown wolf. Granted I was just a little smaller than the average wolf but I was still a wolf.

When I turned 14 I begged my mum to let me meet him when he got out. I had done all the possible research I could about him I even asked my teachers at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. They of course told me how bad of a person he was and all the normal stuff that is said whenever his name is brought up. But I did my own research, finding out things that I'm positive the general public didn't know. I even contacted Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts. He didn't even seem shocked when he heard from me, it was like he had always expected me to be there. Expected me to contact him one day. He was a very odd person. Odd but wise. He was ever knowing. I half expected him to tell Sirius or even Harry that I existed. But he never did. After he gave me the information that I wanted, assuring me that I had every right to be curious, he told me that he wouldn't give me away to them. He told me that it was up to me to do that.

My mum refused my request, telling me that even if he somehow got out - which was unlikely (hah!)- that I was never to see him. She told me point blank that I was a drunken mistake and she never wanted to reveil me to him. Yeah, thanks mum! They had met at a pub one night and after one to many drinks she let him take her back to his place. She ended up getting pregnant with me. But by the time she found out she had already gone back to France. She debated on telling Sirius but never did. Then when he was put into Azkaban she knew that she would never tell him. She didn't even tell me who my father was for the longest time. I was 12 when I finally learned. She told me never to tell anyone because of how harshly I would be judged and how mistreated I would be. I never told anyone.

I let it go. I knew I would meet him one day. And then he died and that was taken away from me as well.

I had a strange obsession with Harry Potter ever since I found out that he was my father's godson. I wanted desperately to meet him. Then when my father escaped and actually was able to be his godfather, I became envious. Harry had what I had always wanted. My father.

The war had been over for some time now and everything had been settled. For years I wanted to do what I was about to do but didn't find it in me until my mother passed away. That's what gave me the push that I needed. I decided it was time to make my move.

I picked up all of my courage that I had, all that I could possibly muster. I was a Black, I knew who I was. I walked up the path to the decently sized house in Godric's Hollow. I took a deep breath and steadied myself before I knocked on the door. Three quick raps on the large dark wooden door. I waited what seemed like an eternity before I hear footstep and the saw the door handle being turned from the inside. A man with black messy hair and the characteristic green eyes answered. I knew it was him even before I located the faded scar on his forehead.

"May I help you?" The man said in a confused voice, looking me up and down. I heard a woman's voice cooing a crying baby from inside. I smiled, happy that he had the family he had always wanted, even though another jealous pang ran through me.

Finally I spoke up. "Hello Harry, my name is Antlia Black, your god sister. " 

* * *

-Author's Note-  
Just something fun to work through some writer's block. It's not particularly good writing, but it is what it is.


End file.
